


The Villain Wins

by Run_you_clever_weasley



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, AU - Villain Wins, Akuma, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canon Rewrite, Episode: s01 Climatika | Stormy Weather, Gen, Rewrite, Villain Wins, but I always am so who cares tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run_you_clever_weasley/pseuds/Run_you_clever_weasley
Summary: Ever want to know what would happen if the akumatized villain won in Miraculous? Well, read this and you will. For every. Single. Episode.
Kudos: 13





	1. Stormy Weather

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I’m re-watching them in what Wikipedia calls the correct order that they aired in FRANCE, not Netflix’s order. Netflix tends to be wrong about these things. 
> 
> (Also apparently because it’s a kid’s show some show things like Disney Channel have been airing it in the wrong order. Ugh.)
> 
> Also, should update weekly-ish, but I’m lazy so don’t expect too much. 
> 
> And yes, we’re ignoring the fact if the akumatized villain won, Hawk Moth would destroy the universe with his new powers.

“My mom used to tell me stories about something called summer. It was strange. Warm. There wasn’t any snow, and the trees were covered in green leaves. 

Naturally, I didn’t believe her. That stuff’s just for kids, right? But yesterday, I found a box of old photos. They were probably tampered with or something, but still. Look!” 

I held the photos up to my phone’s camera where I was making a video. There was a picture with my mom and her class, all wearing graduation caps. Everything was so green. Then there were some with her friends, and her parents. A few of her dog. 

I probably wouldn’t ever show the photos to anybody, and the video was just in case something happened to them. Even if the photos edited, it still had sentimental value. 

I looked up at the clock, and quickly ended my video. It was almost time for Stormy Weather’s broadcast, and people who didn’t watch it usually... well, I didn’t want to think about that.

I plopped myself down on the couch with a bag of chips and turned the TV on. I could see a few frozen people in the back of her recording studio she’d probably gotten mad with. I felt a little sorry for them, but at least the weather was always accurate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was not how I thought that would come out. Not that that was bad, just a bit more David Lubar-y than my writing style usually is.
> 
> If you liked that, please leave a kudos, comment, and check out my other works! More of this coming soon.


	2. The Bubbler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in not-France. Lol.

“So, what do you think abo-“ 

I looked up. The magazines we had been looking through were laying on the ground, my mom floating into the air. 

“Mom! Mom!! _Mom_!!” I yelled, terrified. She kicked the bubble as hard as she could, but she still kept steadily floating upwards. Mr. and Mrs. Jonas, the mail man, the old woman who lived next door. Every adult in my neighborhood was floating in these bubbles. My little brother came running up to me, his eyes wide.   
  
“Dad was just... He’s gone! What happened?” He looked even more scared than I felt. I gave him a hug, comforting him.

”I don’t know. Let’s turn on the TV. Maybe we aren’t the only ones.” I picked up the remote, slowly, as if it would shoot one of those bubbles at me.

”-from Paris has been targeting the whole world.” The newsperson was saying. Suddenly, a giant purple bubble formed around her. She screamed and I switched the channel nervously, knowing what would happen to her next. But before I could figure out anything more about the mysterious bubbles, there was a flash of static and then... **him**.

”I’m the Bubbler, dudes, and I’m about to give the kids of Earth the biggest party ever! _Adult_ -free!” He grinned, looking an inch away from bursting into a maniacal laugh. Another burst of static, and it was him again, looking much more sinister. “But this isn’t musical chairs, dudes. Don’t stop dancing... or you’ll join the adults in the sky.”   
  


The screen returned to static, and my brother turned to me nervously.

”W-what are we going to do?” He asked, and I thought of a plan as quickly as I could. 

“Grab as much food as you can. We’ll hide out in the basement until it’s safe. C’mon, it’s just like a.. zombie movie. Y’know, hiding in a bunker and all that.” I gave him a weak smile, the joke meant to calm myself as much as him.

* * *

We’d been in our improvised bunker for a few days, playing card games for morale and eating a lot of beans. There were a few kids working as interns in the news places, but nothing seemed to change. That was when I heard his voice. The Bubbler. 

“Little bro?” I asked, looking around.   
  
“Yeah?” He looked up from a sketchbook. I quickly scanned the room. My phone was dead, charging. 

“I’ve noticed you aren’t partying.” He said. Now my brother looked up too, his face a picture of pure horror. We both screamed, but it didn’t matter. The bubble formed around us, lifting us into the sky. Higher, higher...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... w- h...
> 
> Is that good or bad? I honestly can’t tell. 
> 
> If you liked this story, please leave a kudos, comment, and check out my other fics. This’ll be updating weekly-ish. I’m lazy, and I have school, so basically whenever I have time.


End file.
